Not Over You
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: Kagome is gone. Kikyo is back. Inuyasha should be happy, right? He ponders over his decisions. What if he regrets it? What if he doesn't? Even after the decision's made, Inuyasha can't make up his mind


**Summary: **Kagome is gone. Kikyo is back. Inuyasha should be happy, right? He ponders over his decisions. What if he regrets it? What if he doesn't? Even after the decision's made, Inuyasha can't make up his mind.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here. **_

**Not Over You**

Inuyasha peered down at the pale face of the woman lying beside him. Her long, dark hair framed her ghostly pale face beautifully. Her long dark lashes swept up and her pink lips were set in a straight line. She looked like she was frowning, even in her sleep. Her white and red kimono fitted her slender figure perfectly, and her long wooden bow lay beside her.

She was the same, yet so different from _her. _Kikyo looked so similar to Kagome, but she lacked the warmness and the smiles that Kagome gave. Inuyasha sighed.

_Why _did he choose Kikyo? He knew Kagome loved him, and yet… he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he remembered the day he told Kagome that he chose Kikyo over her.

She wasn't angry, as he'd expected. She didn't yell, didn't stomp, she didn't even _cry. _Instead, she gave him a small smile and murmured, "I'm happy for you. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." She then turned and left. He didn't follow, thinking that she was just going to Sango or something. When he saw Sango and the rest of them, they told him Kagome left. She left back to her era.

He tried going to see her, but the well didn't bring him to her. They'd finish their journey of collecting the shards, and now the well was just an ordinary well.

He'd lost her forever, and he wished he could see her beautiful smiling face. He stood up quietly and walked outside, trying not to stir Kikyo. He found a hill and lay down on the soft grass and gazed up at the bright twinkling stars; something he and Kagome used to do. He sighed aloud.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you_

_And listen to the radio._

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation,_

_That much is understood._

_And I realize…_

Was Kagome thinking about him? He was certainly thinking of her. He regretted his decision. Kikyo loved Inuyasha, but she wanted to change him. Kagome, on the other hand, loved him for who he is. She taught him to smile, and how to trust others. Why was he so stupid to let her go?

_If you asked me_

_How I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine._

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind._

He needed to see the well. He needed to see _her. _Inuyasha stood up and ran swiftly to the well, and sat down, arms on the edge and looked down, for any signs of her. Not that she'd return to him after what he's done to her, but hey, a guy can still hope. _Kagome? Are you thinking of me too? _He wished that she would come out of the well like she used to, and give him a warm smile.

_But I'd go out_

_And I'd sit down_

_In a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say I'm_

_Not over you_

He wasn't over her, that's for sure. He'd do anything, _anything _to see her face again. He'd do anything to smell her wonderful scent. He'd do anything…

… Because he _loved _her.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and knocked the wind out of him. He loved her. He was in love with her. He _loved _Kagome, not Kikyo! Why, why, _why _did he choose Kikyo? It was Kagome! It was always Kagome! Even before they met, fate _made sure _that they were going to be together!

Desperation filled his veins; pain filled his heart. He was so into thought he didn't hear or smell a figure standing behind him.

"Inuyasha? What is the matter?" He whipped his head around, and saw the tired figure of Kikyo. She looked at him; not worriedly, like Kagome used to, but rather _bluntly. _

"It's… nothing," Inuyasha mumbled. Kikyo sighed loudly.

"You're thinking about _her _again, aren't you?" she whispered softly. Inuyasha opened her mouth to protest, but Kikyo held up her hand. "You _always _think of her. I know you do. I know you miss her, and it's always been her. I knew I didn't own your heart anymore, from the first time I met her."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to deny it, but he couldn't. Because what she said was so entirely true. He looked away, not meeting Kikyo's gaze.

Kikyo cupped Inuyasha's face in her hands and looked directly in his golden eyes. "Do you love her?"

Inuyasha looked down. What should he say? He shouldn't be ashamed that he loved Kagome…

"Yes."

For the first time in years, Kikyo gave Inuyasha a gentle smile. "Thank you. That's all I needed to hear." She released Inuyasha's face and started to shimmer and fade away, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"Kikyo; what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. "I thought…I thought you were going to stay with me!"

"I was," Kikyo said, smiling sadly. "But I know you don't really want _me, _you want Kagome. She's the one you actually want to be with, Inuyasha. I've known it all along. I was just waiting for you to say it to confirm my thoughts. Kagome deserves to be with you, Inuyasha. I know you love her." Kikyo was disappearing quickly; only a very faint image of her remained at the moment. "I know you won't want to die and come with me anyway. Good-bye, Inuyasha. Go to Kagome. That is, if she still wants to see you." And with that, Kikyo was gone. Finally, finally, able to lay and rest in peace.

_Go to Kagome. That is, if she still wants to see you… see you… see you…_ Kikyo's voice echoed in his mind. Did Kagome want anything to do with him anymore? After all, he left her.

Still wondering about Kikyo's words, Inuyasha fell fast asleep.

*~X~*

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up groggily. "Kikyo…?" he mumbled. His eyes shot open as he remembered what occurred the previous night.

_Go to Kagome. Go to Kagome. Go to Kagome. _

Kikyo's words burned in Inuyasha's mind. Should he? _Could _he? The well was useless after their journey, after Kagome left. Would it work?

Shrugging the doubt away, he decided to try. He glanced down at the dark well, hoping that this last attempt would work. He looked around and smiled, and with a big leap he went inside the well.

Not knowing what to expect, he saw the galaxy before him. The stars, the light, and the time differences flash by him. It worked! He was going to Kagome!

He ended up in Kagome's family shrine, and quickly ran out. Outside, the sun was shining brightly and there was a gentle breeze in the air. Inuyasha sniffed and noticed Kagome's scent.

Oh, how he'd missed her wondrous scent!

He ran to her front door and knocked. A sweet voice called out. "Coming! Just a second… I'm coming!" He heard soft footsteps running and the door bursted open.

"Hi sorry for-," Kagome started, and then stopped. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened in shock.

"I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered. "What… what are you doing here? Where's Kikyo?"

Instead of answering, he reached forward and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't- why didn't you tell me you left? I couldn't see you anymore!" he whispered.

Kagome was shocked. First of all, Inuyasha apologized? And he wanted to see her? "Well, um… there wasn't a reason for me to stay anymore. You have Kikyo, anyways."

"Not anymore," he said softly. Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"

He pulled away. "Because I want you, stupid! You know how many times I've tried coming to see you? You just up and left me, and I couldn't visit you anymore! I might have loved Kikyo before, but she _isn't _you!" he muttered angrily.

Kagome didn't answer. What was she to say?

"I just… I just need you in my life, that's all. There's just this feeling with you that I get that nobody, not even Kikyo, can give. I'm not saying you have to love me back, but I just; I don't know… I just want you to say something. I want you to need me again, like you used to. Just… please."

His heart sunk when he looked at Kagome, just standing there stiffly, eyes wide, gaping.

He gripped her slender arms. "Say something, damn it! Tell me to sit or something… I don't care! Come on Kagome, say something!"

Kagome finally stopped gaping and looked directly in Inuyasha's eyes. Golden orbs met the dark brown ones.

"You… love me?" She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes soften.

"Didn't I say that already? I love you, Kagome. Stay with me."

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes. She rushed forward and hugged the hanyou tightly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words, Inuyasha. When you chose her, I thought you were never going to say them. I've missed you so much, and I realized that the well didn't work, but there was nothing I could do. You were with Kikyo, and I thought all the hope was gone. I missed you _so _much! I'm just so glad you're here… I love you, Inuyasha!"

And there, with those words, the whole in Inuyasha's chest filled up once again, and he looked down, smiling at the beautiful girl before him. He gently bent down and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked but returned the kiss. It was short and sweet, and filled with _love. _

They pulled apart. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other. They knew, from that moment on, as long as they were together, they could do anything.

_**Fin.**_

**note… **I love Inuyasha and Kagome. They're so cute together! Anyhow, how's your weekend? Review if you'd like. :D


End file.
